The present invention is directed to an adjustable steering column for use in vehicles. The steering column is designed to be adjusted in a tilt direction by the operator of the vehicle. The motion in a tilt direction is essentially an upwardly or downwardly motion with respect of the operator of the vehicle. The tilt motion is substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle.
In prior art adjustable steering columns, the locking mechanisms that retain the steering column in position after the adjustments have been made have not always provided a desired level of resistance to movement for the steering column. Most of the prior art adjustable steering columns have had a locking mechanism that is designed to prevent a level of security against movement in one direction, but a much lower level of security when the motion is in the opposite direction for the tilting of the steering column. With advances in the safety provided for the operator of a vehicle it is has been determined that an adjustable tilt steering column that has strong resistance to movement in both an upwardly and downwardly direction can provide additional safety benefits. It has also been found that increasing the strength of the locking mechanism can provide additional safety benefits for the operator. It is also important that the increases in the locking forces be accomplished without requiring significant weight penalties or significant additional complexities in the adjustment mechanism for the steering column.